


Team Florida

by belivaird_st



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Suzanne walks out the moment her kick was unsuccessfully caught during the championship game. Pennsatucky chases after her. **This one-shot is set during the last episode of the sixth season ‘Be Free’**





	Team Florida

**Author's Note:**

> Another go of posting OITNB story!!! Absolute treasure this show is :,) For those who are not caught up yet, this will spoil you for a certain extent, but I have no power over you, ha ha. Season 6 is definitely my favorite so far. I’ve enjoyed writing the collaboration between Suzanne and Pennsatucky, an usual, humorous bond.

From across the soggy, kickball field, Pennstaucky notices Suzanne fiddle around nervously with one of her braids before leaving the gleeful cheering and shouting that are coming from both the C & D-Block teams. “Suzanne? Hey! Suzanne, wait up! Where you going?” Pennsatucky runs after the upset looking woman, who keeps fondling the braid with her eyes narrowing down at her moving, white pair of tennis shoes. “ _Suzanne!_ ”

“I could do better, I should have done better!” Suzanne repeatedly recites more to herself than the wheezy, out of breath Miss Tiffany Doggett. “Why would I allow myself to throw a kick like that? She catches the ball and takes you out... She catches the ball! You’re taken out! Game over! The end! And they all lived happily ever after!”

“HEY!” Pennsatucky shouted, snatching parts of Suzanne’s orange jacket to hold her back. “Will you just stop running away for a sec, and let me catch my breath? Where do you think you’re going? Huh?” releasing her, Tiffany pants out and bends her knees with her hands cupped to her kneecaps. She knows that she's out of shape from eating unhealthy foods and from all the previous years of smoking cigars and cigarettes. Suzanne stops beside her and furiously shakes her head.

“I’m out! The ball was caught! I can’t be in the championship no more!” she outbursts.

“Oh, c’mon, Suzanne, it was only your first try! You’ll get it the second time for sure,” Pennsatucky encouragingly tells her, spitting at the grass below her feet.

“Second is not first!” Suzanne exclaims.

“So?” Pennsatucky shrugs. “Just think about that old kid saying - First is the Worst. Second is the Best!”

“Whose kid?” Suzanne looks confused.

Pennsatucky smiles and slips her arm around the African-American woman’s shoulders to steer her back towards the kickball field. “Don’t give up on me now! Team Florida needs you, Suzanne...”

“They do?” Suzanne furrows her brows. She relaxes at the touch of Penn and study their legs and feet walking in perfect step together.

“Yuh huh,” Pennsatucky says, and rubs her nose. 

“Frieda doesn’t need me,” Suzanne murmurs. “Frieda says she’s not my friend...”

Pennsatucky snorts. “Screw that crusty old bitch! If she wants to be alone all by herself inside that mildewy, trap box, than she can! She’s not our friggin’ concern! We can’t let her, or this kickball game bring us down! We are both in this _together_.”

“Together... Yeah...” Suzanne nods her head vigorously with her braids flapping around her face. She laughs insanely loud, which makes Pennsatucky giggle and laugh along with her. 

The two unqiue individuals get a few glaring looks coming their way back to the field. But neither woman don’t seem to mind or really care as they make it back to their team wearing the pink scrubs and stand waiting in line for their turn to kick the ball near the dugout.

-END


End file.
